


Stressig morgon med Skutt och Skalman

by TheAnonymousWriterR



Category: Bamse (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Gay, Innocent, M/M, Nervousness, Roughness, Svenska | Swedish, blowjob
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousWriterR/pseuds/TheAnonymousWriterR
Summary: Detta är en svensk fanfiction om de två karaktärerna Lille Skutt och Skalman.För visst fanns det väl en slags kemi mellan Skalman och Lille Skutt all along? Ska Skalman äntligen erkänna sina känslor? Och kommer Lille Skutt att bli för nervös? Vad ska Nina Kanin säga? Och hinner de färdigt innan mat-och-sovklockan ringer?Läs så får du se...
Relationships: Skalman/Lille Skutt





	Stressig morgon med Skutt och Skalman

Stressig morgon med Skutt och Skalman

Skalman satt i sin fåtölj och rökte pipa när det plötsligt knackade på dörren. Det var små och hastiga knackningar. Skalman log. Han visste att det var Lille Skutt.   
Skalman hävde sig långsamt upp från fåtöljen och gick sakta mot dörren. Det var ett tag sedan de sågs och om han var tvungen att vara ärlig så hade han faktiskt saknat den lille energifyllda Skutt. Innan han öppnar dörren så slänger han en snabb blick mot mat-och-sovklockan. Ja, han har tid för ett litet möte med Skutt innan det är dags för nästa tupplur. Skalman sätter handen på handtaget och öppnar försiktigt. Utanför i den tidiga morgonsolen stod han. Lille Skutt. Han belystes bakifrån och hans stora ögon tittade upp på Skalman. Med en darrande röst så stammade Skutt fram:  
-F-F-Får j-jag k-k-komma in?  
Självklart, svarade Skalman med ett varmt leende.   
Lille Skutt rusade in och Skalman stängde långsamt dörren bakom dem och vred om låset. 

-Vad har du på hjärtat, Skutt? frågade Skalman medan han närmar sig den darrande lilla kaninen.   
-D-d-det är b-b-bara S-s-s-så stressigt, Skalman. J-j-jag vet inte v-v-vad jag ska göra.  
Skalman tog plötsligt tag i Skutts handled. Skutt tystnade och tittade upp på honom.   
-Schhh...  
Skalman log och klappade försiktigt Skutts lilla hand i sin.   
-Du behöver inte oroa dig. Jag vet att du klarar det här. Du är stark, Skutt.  
Skutts hjärta pickade snabbare än det brukade och han rodnade lite under den snövita pälsen. Han hade aldrig känt såhär förut för Skalman. Lille Skutt tittade upp i Skalmans svarta ögon och kände sig plötsligt svag inför honom. Skalmans händer var kvar på hans, det kändes som att de brände Skutts hud. Han drog snabbt undan dem och skakade på huvudet.  
-N-nej, v-v-vi kan inte, tänk om Nina skulle få reda på-  
Skutt kände Skalmans hand mot sin kind. Skalman sänkte rösten och kom närmre.  
-Hon kommer inte att få veta, Skutt. Du behöver inte oroa dig.   
Innan Lille Skutt hann svara så var Skalmans mun mot hans och Lille Skutt smälte inombords. Det var som om alla hans tankar nu stannat upp för en stund. Lille Skutt började nu bli upphetsad och när han började besvara Skalmans kyss mer intensivt så backade plötsligt Skalman ett steg och tittade på den förvirrade lilla kaninen. Skalman kunde riktigt se hur Skutt ville ha mer. Skalmans tumme letade sig in mellan Lille Skutts läppar och Skalman njöt av att se kaninens vädjande blick medan han ivrigt började suga på hans tumme. Skalman slängde en snabb blick på mat-och-sovklockan. Jo, han hade visst lite tid kvar.   
Skalmans händer tog plötsligt tag i Lille Skutts huvud och förde honom försiktigt ner på knä. Hans svarta stora ögon tittade upp på honom. Skalman log, fast det var inget ödmjukt leende. Det var ett djuriskt och upphetsat leende.

**Author's Note:**

> Detta är min första fanfiction av Bamse. Det kan komma fler...


End file.
